Innocent Encounters
by jackalgirl11
Summary: When Catherine, a young woman of 19, tries to live her life out on the streets of Washington D.C. Who and why will she encounter our favorite characters from Kuroshitsuji? Sebastian and Ciel had better be prepared! OC; Catherinex ? AU


Hello all! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction so be a little nicer than usual, but I still want to hear your constructive criticism as well! I have tried hard to keep all characters in their usual habits and such. If something seems off please let me know ASAP. Oh! The grammar and punctuation will also be horrid since I am working on such an old word document, so please forgive in advance!

And now! The line you have all been waiting for!

I do not own Ramen, any Kuroshitsuji characters or plots..err anything of Kuroshitsuji for a matter of fact! I own my OCS and my own plotlines!

Thank you! Now on with my prologue! Oh yeah I was thinking of the song the Swimming by Florence and the machine when writing the dream. I thought the flow of the song was matching the pace of the story just right around there, so listen to it if you want you! It's a great song!

_Running through the dark wooden corridors, I was hurried along by my close servant. " Please, Milady we must hurry! They are almost to the doors!" Her voice was filled to the brim with panic and fear. My bare feet hit the cold floor, one after another. It seemed as if hallway was never going to end, I kept making turns and opened more ornate, wood doors throughout the mansion. Maria, my nursemaid, clutched the candelabrum tightly in her sweaty hands, as she used her left hand to help her night robe cover her more. _

_Suddenly, my journey through the endless maze had ended. We had come to the main foyer. Servants had crowded the floor all trying to blockade the front doorway. Shouts were being thrown in the air, some of anger , some pleading to run. My head was swimming, I felt as if I would drown from all the voices swimming around me. Maria shook my shoulder roughly, " Milady, you must leave this manor is no longer safe! Charles has a carriage waiting down by the stables. Hurry now! You must leave without haste, child!"._

_A gloved hand grasped my upper arm, dragging me away from the plump, brunette maid. I gazed up at the man who was pulling me once more through endless corridors. I felt like I should have known who he was, yet there was nothing in my mind at the moment to recollect. Everything was a blur of strangers. A cloud of chaos that I was unfamiliar to. There were torch lights outside, they were trudging closer and closer. With that I realized that this was no monster that I was being bombarded by. I was the creature that was being laid siege to. I was the innocent sinner, the corrupted saint. My guilt was found and now I was being sentenced. _

_My heart stuttered, its beating becoming a nuisance to me, with its blasted noise pounding into my ears. My panting becoming louder and louder, lungs ready to gasp and collapse. Running through the stable hall, I noticed everything was pitch black, not the type of charcoal glow given the usual night. No, this night sky was the shade of onyx so thick that no light could pierce or reflect, the dim glow of the barn lanterns only emphasized it more. At the end of the barn passageway I could see Charles. _

_His dark chestnut hair pulled back from his face and cut short, his eyes a shade of emerald. His face was indeed very handsome for a man of not yet thirty eight. His jaw line was square, impeccable cheek bones, thick brows, soft lips, and a straight nose. His uniform had a few blemishes of dirt, no doubt from catching the horses at this hour. When I stood straight next to him, he was still a head taller than I, and his posture was always correct._

_I ambled near the carriage. It looked to be my death at this point, as the white horses grunted and pawed at the ground. Charles helped me into the carriage. A scream sounded from the mansion, about half an acre away. Gunshots sounded, and suddenly a flame peaked at the top of the trees which blocked it from my view. "My Lady," Charles murmured. I slowly turned my head to his direction. My eyes were empty, blank, and without expression. I continued into the buggy, situating myself next to the window. Charles bowed and closed the door, placing a top hat upon his head he climbed into the driver's seat, and cracked the whip. _

_We were moving fast, but at a graceful pace. I steadily turned my stare to the window. Scarlett leaked from the horizon, it blended in with the slightly faded blue. The sun's glowing orb was dipping just above the mountains, which gave all the forests a beautiful luster that shined with glamour. It was a striking morning, and in the distance my manor was engulfed into fire. The flames licking the newly dawned sky._

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light flooding in through my window. Another stupid dream, or whatever you could call what had just happened. I rolled on to my side only to see the bright glare of my alarm clock shining back, I shut my eyes before I could even glimpse at the actual time. With groan flipped onto my tummy and practically suffocated the back of my head with my one pillow. For about twenty more "peaceful" minutes I relaxed in a state of near asphyxiation. Then when I remembered that I had actually planned something to do today, I cautiously slid my pillow off of my head. My pale hand slowly slithered towards my clock to grip it closer to my face. Finally, I raised my head just enough to glance at the foul thing.

_**11:37 am**_

With a couple of blinks I dropped my head back into the sheets and let out a scream that would have made a banshee proud. I was late for one of the best dates I could have landed in my life. My white saluki, Champ, came scrambling around the corner of my apartment barking at any intruder that could have broken in. He jumped up on top of me, hitting some of my most vital regions of course, and slobbering on my face. I giggled and shoved him off, while throwing off the covers I quickly ran to my bathroom across the hall.

I didn't have time for a shower, so I just doused myself in deodorant perfume trying to mask the smell of dog and Ramen. Throwing on a pair of stressed jean shorts, a baggy t-shirt, and a pair of converse, I quickly did a neutral makeup on myself and pushed my rusty golden hair into a sloppy bun. There, messy but cute.

Shoving a piece of beef jerky into my mouth, and grabbing a can of diet coke was my only quick fix for a breakfast at the time. I gave Champ a quick bye and shut the door behind me. My feet flew down the stone steps of the stairwell, and out into the streets of D.C. My heart fluttered at the thought of the love of my life being only a few blocks away.

Vladimir Pavos, the executive manager at the electronic store across from my special effects shop, scratch that, wannabe special effects shop. Vlad was a guy with class. He stood about 5'11, a tan roman God's body to match, too. His jaw line was angular, thin lips, aristocratic nose, and deep-set blue eyes. His short black hair was always left along in a messy manner*, he also could rock his mustache and stubble. His personality could use a little work, but hey, we all have our flaws, right?

All of a sudden, my body slammed straight into a black suit. An arm firmly grasped my waist and pulled me back into balance. I quickly looked up to apologize, but was silenced by an annoyed voice. " Oi! Don't you have any idea where you're going?" I turned to the agitated British teen. He looked to be about sixteen, dark blue hair framed his face, and his eyes were a strange shade of magenta mixed with sapphire. His clothes consisted of normal denim jeans, a chain hanging from one side of his pockets, his shirt had the British flag with a crown upon it in a grunge style. His face glared at me with ignorance and flawless perfection. _Great…another __punk__ boy out of the allies. _

"Forgive my friend, Ma'am. He is not used to walking on the streets." A smooth voice ringed through. I had to double take at the man next to the boy. He may have been in a casual black suit, but his hair was messy and unkempt in a rather sexy way though. His burgundy eyes burned into my icy, grey ones. He smiled a charming smirk trying to ease his way through the tension, no doubt.

"Could've fooled me," I said clearly disgusted with the way the teen was still glaring at me.

"At least I'm better than pathetic whores that run rampant in the streets here," He murmured.

" I gotta go," I shoved past the handsome man and his infuriating companion. The older man scolded the younger for letting his temper get to him, but the younger just insulted him back.

I had to start hurrying or else I wouldn't make it on time for my date with Vlad. Oh, how so many things could happen in the streets of Washington D.C. in the morning.

*Alrighty! So just google Colin Firth's movie Pride and Prejudice his hair is ah-mazing in there, I'm not that good with description, but hey I gave it a try.

Hoped you guys liked this first chapter! Let me know what type of genre you think this should be too! I was gonna go a little bit more humorous throughout this story rather action since I think it can get a little over rated sometimes, but hey you are the people reading it! So give me hints, details about what you like and don't like! I am always glad to have reviews! Ta! Ta! For now!~Kitty


End file.
